Brother in law
by Ink Dinkedink
Summary: One moment you're happy, drying tears from your eyes when I help her up on the carriage. The next moment, you fight for your life in the Sanctum ward.


Golden sun © Nintendo/Camelot

Story written by "Favri the Fisher".

* * *

**Favri says: **Story is set seven years after tLA.

* * *

**R**emember when we found out the way to the north was blocked? And I asked you why world is so unfair? You told me it was not. You told me what bitter hardship we were going through now would be compensated in the future.

I've always wondered how you could stay so faithful, despite all the pain and misunderstandings you have endured. If karma exists, then what have you ever done to deserve this?

One moment you're happy, drying tears from your eyes when I help her up on the carriage. The next moment, you fight for your life in the Sanctum ward.

Our golden day just had to be stained with blood – _your_ blood.

It should have been me. I should have been in your place. _I_ should have died. Had you not thrown yourself in the way, I would have been the one with the sword through my heart. You said you had no regrets. You said you could pass on without worries, that you could trust me to take care of Jenna and our family. And that if sacrificing your life to could save me _and_ make a friend turn back to the light, it was definitely worth it.

What makes you so faithful? What makes you have so much faith in him? – He killed you!

Love makes you do crazy things, you used to say. He isn't that bad at all, you told me. I wonder what you see in him, Felix. I wonder what everyone sees in him. He's arrogant, spoiled, reckless... and vindictive.

But you can depart in peace, I guess. That night you drew your last breath, he returned to the city gates and handed himself over to the guards. I was not there to see him captured, but Mia was. She was upset, I heard, cursing indignantly at him for pushing her permanently crippled husband into the river.

Last time I saw him was in prison. He looked regretful, and didn't look at me in the eyes. He sat in a corner in his cell, with his knees pulled closed to his chest. He refused to answer most questions, and said he didn't expect anyone to forgive him for what he had done. He asked about Eric's condition and told me to take care of Jenna for him. His last wish was to see you for a last time. I know what you'd have wanted Felix, but Mother-in-law won't let him.

He'll be hung at midday, which is very soon – the same time you depart for your last journey, perhaps earlier. His family just came to me yesterday. They begged me to forgive him, to let him be spared. Their faces of grief and desperation were so much pressure upon me. How I wished I could tell them to go home, and tell them everything would be all right. That their son will come home to them at lunch, and that they should prepare a good meal for him since he'd been starving in prison.

But instead I have to turn them away, and tell them I did not have the power to free him from the charge of murder. So many people were there, so many people saw it happen. I am not the lord of these lands, I do make the laws – there's nothing I can do to change his fate.

The sun shines so brightly today. He should have received his final blessing by now.

You loved him, I know. Jenna loved him too. I know there are many who loved him, many he had let down and hurt with what he did. I'm sure many would think this unbelievable.

Mia says it is a shame he had become something like this. I cannot help but agree. How could he have fallen from grace? A great hero, his name sung all around Weyard. He had everything; fame, money, friends. Yet, he chose to thrash everything and take the title outlaw and murderer for a woman.

He left that day Jenna made her choice. Yes, I thought so too. I thought he left for good when she slapped him in the face for calling me a freak of nature.

Maybe I should have just backed off; as he told me to that awful day he called me out into the woods. He pushed me up against a tree and nailed a dagger into the trunk – mere inches next to my face. He demanded that I returned to where I came from. He was so powerful, I felt so small and helpless in his presence.

Jenna was so upset when I explained _they_ were meant for each other – he had loved her since childhood. I said I did not want to be the third person in the relationship, and that I was leaving.

I guess she told you, which was why you came to the south gates of Bilibin and punched me in the face. You said I was a coward for not even daring to love. You said Jenna should have the right to choose.

I told you that madman just threatened me with death. I told you I was afraid he'd hurt us both if I didn't back off. That I didn't mind to let go, as long as she was happy.

You pulled a sly smirk upon your lips and rolled your eyes. You said if I indeed wanted her to be happy I should stay and let her choose – not choose for her. _But_, you said, but if I really was such coward, then I should go ahead and leave – and never come back. You said if I was indeed was such a coward, I didn't deserve her.

Those words, they really struck me. You're amazing, did you know that? Ever since we forged a bond of friendship, you'd had such great influence on me. I used to think you were naïve and afraid of the unknown. But you're so much wiser and braver than me. I will even dare to say that no matter how I try, I will never exceed you in being a good person. I'm sure many have come to respect you, despite the way you appear; kind, joyful, and sensitive – as if you never grew up at all.

Maybe I slew more monsters than you in our adventures, but when it comes to love, you are my master – even when he had left, I was too afraid to propose. You had to lead to every step. Sheba said I should be ashamed, but I didn't mind.

We didn't hear from him in a year. I thought he'll leave us alone. Everyone thought so. But he came back.

I saw him when he arrived on his steed at the city gates. But beneath that feathered hat, I saw those cornflower eyes of his. Those used to shine so beautifully with pride, but now they only glistened faintly in shadows.

You recognized him too. You were so happy to see him return. You ran up and embraced him, greeted him as a brother. You asked about his year outside Bilibin. He gave you his best smile and said it had been good. He said he was offered a _very_ good job by the Lord of Lunpa. Our friends, they all marveled his success and generosity when and he presented me the most expensive gifts. I'm sure those jewels and magical artifacts cost a fortune.

Jenna was happy about his return too. She smiled so joyfully and was so happy that she had forgotten the past and come back to see us wed. But I, I saw that there was another reason he returned, beside to show off and brag. When I shook hands with him, he gave me that stare. It gave me the chills. That smile, that stare, they did not suit him. I was afraid, but I didn't speak up. I didn't want to stir up trouble, or ruin our day. I hoped Mia was right when she said I was making a big deal of something unintentional. And how I wish she was right.

It happened when I was about to climb up on that carriage, were Jenna already sat. And then, amid the cheer and good-wishes of friends and family, he rushed out from the crowd with his sword. I was struck frozen with fear when he charged at me like a feral beast. It was then you, my brother-in-law saved me for one last time. I should have died, if you hadn't been there, throwing yourself in the way. Maybe he hesitated, or even wanted to stop in that split second. I saw his eyes widen when his blade struck true and ran you through. He looked scared, so scared. I never knew him very well, but I could tell that he never ever had thought that you'd throw yourself in his way.

Yet, you tried to wear that gentle smile on your lips, despite that he just had pierced your lung with a longsword. You fell back into my arms, and your blood stained my clothes and my hands. I prayed to every god I knew for you to be all right. Jenna got off the carriage that was supposed to take us to our new home and her dress was torn against an edge. But she didn't care. She would have given anything for you to be all right.

He dropped his sword, and ran away. Our friends were about to take up the chase. But you, you held out your hand, and told them to let him run. I didn't understand. I could not accept. Seeing Jenna overcome with grief when you fainted, I ran after him anyway. And so did Mia and Eric.

He was so fast. Maybe he was not the most agile warrior I've seen when fought side by side, but he was indeed a great runner. Mia caught him, but he used his Psynergy to fend her off. And by the bridge, Eric and I had him in a box, trapping him in the middle. But he shoved Eric off the bridge –wheelchair and all. I had to let him run. I could not capture him and save Eric at the same time.

There was no party. There was no dance or cake. No witty jokes or expected pranks.

There was just the painful waiting outside the Sanctum ward when Mia and Eric tended to your wound. They did not reply when Jenna asked her about your condition. Jenna grew inpatient and began yelling. Finally they told us to get into the ward. Regretfully Mia told us to see you for a last time.

I remember our last journey from Prox. How you had thrown an arm around my shoulder and thanked said I was a great friend. You chuckled said you expected me to accompany you on more journeys.

So here I am, accompanying you on your final journey.

I'm sorry you'd have to walk the last bit alone for yourself, Felix. I know you hate to be alone, but you know what? If _he_ really still considers you a friend and brother, perhaps he would be on his way to find you now. The quick sprinter he used to be – it won't be any problem for him to catch up if you walk very slowly...

Farewell, Felix, my brother-in-law and friend.

* * *

**T**hanks for reading.


End file.
